


Grind On Me

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor and frottage and aesthetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind On Me

Kneeling astride Thor gave Steve a rare opportunity to sit and just look. “You have to let me draw you sometime,” he said, tracing careful fingertips across Thor’s collarbone and over the generous curves of his chest. He could practically feel the soft scrape of graphite against paper, the point catching on minute fibers as he graded in the shadows defining Thor’s arms and the dramatic taper down to his waist. His hips rocked unconsciously and the sensation had him curling around shudder that left his face buried in Thor’s hair, feeling the strands catch and stick to his lips as he continued to rub their bodies together, wondering why he’d wasted so much time with modesty when he could have been feeling this.

“You are inexperienced, Steven.” He felt a clench of shame before Thor continued. “But not unskilled.” Planes of muscle bunched and shifted as the demigod returned his thrusts, the rolling motions overwhelming Steve in an instant. He barely managed to think that the flex of Thor’s hips against his thighs would have been enough before he was crushing those hips as he climaxed, dimly aware of Thor’s satisfied moan.

His head was still spinning when Thor flipped him on his back, and he almost crawled out of his skin when Thor started stroking his hypersensitive cock.

“Thor,” he gasped,”I can’t again—”

“You can,” Thor replied, grinning, “you will, and you will again.”

Steve sucked his lip, and thrust up hard into Thor’s fist.


End file.
